Return to Sanity
by Physco Angel
Summary: Jack/Riddick deal here, I say no more. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N): Takes place right after Pitch Black ends. I know the ages are definitely wrong but I decided to have them that age. I do not own any of the Pitch Black Characters so don't bother trying to sue me unless you want a busted radio and the most annoying hamster in the world.  
  
  
One  
  
  
Jack climbed into the co-pilot seat and turned to Riddick, "Lotta of questions whoever we run into, could even be a merc ship." She paused and looked away, then playfully looked back with a smirk. "So what the hell do we tell them about you?"  
"Tell 'em Riddick's dead." Riddick looked over to Jack. "He died somewhere on that planet." Riddick took Jack's hand in his own and reclined his head after he sees Jack do the same. How could anyone see her as a boy, yeah she is a bit small but her hips curve in the right places.... What the hell am I thinking she is a young girl, it is wrong to look at her like that. Riddick shook his head silently; he could hear the girl's breathing slow, being taken by sleep. He let her hand go and put the skiff on autopilot. He undid his belts and went to sit across from Imam.   
"Did the old Richard B. Riddick really die on that planet?" Riddick looked up at him, his face showing no emotion.  
"Sadly no." Riddick lay down and drifted, as did Imam. Riddick might have been asleep but he was very aware of Jack's quickening breaths, cold sweat dripping down her pale, but beautiful face. A nightmare, its only been a half an hour since we left that planet and she already is having nightmares about it. Riddick rose slowly as not to wake Imam. He made his way to her, as he reached her side she screamed.  
"SHAZZA!" Jack tried to go forward but the belts held her. She frantically tried to tear them away. "SHAZZA!" Riddick grabbed her arm and gave it a quick shake to wake her. She snapped back to reality. Tears streamed down her face as Riddick climbed in the seat beside her. She slowly undid the belts with her trembling fingers, as she did she started her story. "Did you know Shazza saved me?"... "Of course you don't."  
"Saved you from what, Jack?" His voice was deep and calm, but soothing in a way.  
"My father, he used to beat me. Once he decided to get creative and used a metal pipe to beat me in the ribs." She paused as she traced one of her ribs. "He broke one of course, I was only eight. Then when I was 15, a year ago, my mother died from cancer, or so the phony papers say in the hospital, he did much more than beat me." Her eyes flooded with hot tears at the memory. "He came in my bedroom, I was at my desk and figured he was just going to hit me a couple times. But when I turned he grabbed my wrists and threw me on the bed, then he swiftly gagged me and set to work." Riddick got tense, How could any one do that to a girl? How could you do it to your daughter? "But to my luck my neighbor heard my first scream and came running with her gun. She came in and hit him with the butt of the gun knocking him unconscious, that night we took off. I cut my hair and began dressing like a boy. But now Shazza, the one person in the universe that ever stood up to my father, and now she is dead." A new wave of tears flooded down her cheeks. In a swift movement she was being cradled in his arms. Jack was so small compared to him that he was afraid he was going to accidentally snap her fragile body in half.  
Jack's head rested on his shoulder. "I'm glad the other Richard B. Riddick died on that planet, because now this Riddick can be here." He didn't kid, its only hiding. She nuzzled the crook of his neck and fell asleep. Why the hell did she do that! Not all of the animal listens to me! His blood raced through his body, his crotch tingled. The animal was screaming, It's a female! You can fuck it! He shook his head slightly. She is only 16! He screamed back to the animal. Yeah so you're only 21, He silenced the animal, and put it in a small locked room inside his brain. The real "human" Riddick was in control now, it had been a long time. He rested his head on hers and drifted off into a light sleep.   
He could still feel her chest rise and fall against his. Her head bobbing slightly as he took in air. They lay there like that for a good two hours, but Jack began to stir. When she got up Riddick tried to clutch her and bring her back, but when he realized what he was doing he dropped his hands and turned to the panel. He already missed her warmth.   
Imam woke shortly after at the sound of Jack walking to a corner. "Riddick keep the lights off for a moment, please." Riddick nodded, She already forgot. Riddick removed his goggles and glanced at her. Her shirts were completely off and she was unraveling a wrap from around her breasts. So that's how she hid them. He looked in front of him as she threw the wrap toward him. "That's for your leg." She instructed as she pulled her gray long sleeved shirt on. "You may turn the lights on now," Riddick pulled down his goggles and turned the lights on as she plopped down in the seat beside him. Her breasts were at least an a-cup, now that she had unwrapped them and had one tight shirt on. Her shirt didn't quite reach the waist band of her pants revealing smooth pale skin. "Riddick,"  
"Hmm?" He gave her a quick glance.  
"Next time I ask you to keep or turn the lights off I would like your goggles to stay on, understood?" He nodded and she grabbed up the wrap and knelt by his injured leg. "Hold your leg out so I can wrap it." He did and she wrapped it tightly.  
"Does it have to be so tight?"  
"Next time keep the goggles on." She replied playfully as she climbed back into the co-pilot seat. "Is the comm. system still working?"  
"Yeah," Jack leaned over and turned the comm. on.  
"This is a distress call from the Hunter-Gratzner we need immediate assistance." Jack waited for the comm. to send her message. She was patient while the message went through.  
"Hunter-Gratzner? This is the Hornet we have downloaded your position and will be there in a day. Are any of your passengers hurt? How many passengers do you have? We would like details to determine if this safe." Its a private merchant vessel, perfect. Thought Riddick.  
"There are three of us, no crew members made it off that planet. I am Jack B. Badd, there is a man named Imam and another named Richard W. Johns. Mr. Johns has the most severe wounds while all of us have scrapes and bruises. We have no food or water, we kinda had to leave in a hurry."  
"Understood completely we will be there in a day, over and out." Jack turned to Riddick.  
"Richard W. Johns? Where the hell did you get that name?"  
"I can hack into computers and I found out that is the name Johns bought the ticket for himself under. And Richard W. Johns has a clean record and a nice ship under that name at New Mecca. W.J. I believe it is. So it is the safest and best name especially since no one knows what he looks or sounds like." Riddick nodded.  
"You're a pretty smart kid, now why Jack B. Badd?"  
"Now you know this one. This ship obviously is not on the best side with the law and they will try to see if we really were passengers on the Hunter-Gratzner. And that was the name I bought the ticket under, and that is the name I normally go by. Now enough with the questions I'm going to bed and I plan to sleep until that ship comes so I am going to take some of my pills to ensure that." Riddick looked at her with his poker face, but his eyes betrayed him. "What?"  
"Pills? Let me see those." He snatched the bottled away from her and studied it. Well they're only sleeping pills, might as well take some for my self, he thought and swallowed four then tossed the bottle back to her. She took two and put the bottle away. She leaned her head back and slept. Riddick decided it was safe to do the same.  
Imam watched them the whole time. She trusts him, and in return he trusts her. Allah protect us all please. He thought of things for along time ten he drifted as well.   
  
  
  
Two  
  
  
  
"Megan do you think this is safe, I mean you know my history, what if one of them is a merc?" Megan looked up to the eager man behind her.  
"If one is you do what you do best, kill em, alright. Now I really want to get to that ship in less than a day, the voice of Jack B. Badd sounded familiar to me."  
"It also sounds female, and young. Now just get ready for the jump we can get there in twelve hours if we take this jump. Now come on alert the crew we go now."  
"Bry, something's wrong, I can tell."  
"A hunch, that's all. Just a hunch."   
  
  
  
  
"Hunter-Gratzner? Hunter-Gratzner, this is the Hornet are you prepared to be picked up?"  
Jack woke up at the first beep. Her pills were trying to will her to go back to sleep.  
"Yes, yes we have been ready. We are when you are."  
"Then we will pick you up now, I suggest you hold onto something over and out." Jack woke Imam while Riddick strapped himself down, Jack quickly did the same while Imam held onto their seats to keep steady.   
The other ship sent out a tunnel that air locked around the back hatch. It jolted the small skiff around before it was completely air tight. "Hunter-Gratzner please open our hatch and we will assist you through the tunnel." Riddick un strapped himself and opened the hatch while Jack un did her belts and helped Imam to his feet. When the ramp hit the bottom of the tunnel three men stood outside of it. Jack and Imam stood on either side of him.   
Holy fucking shit, "Bryan, good old Bryan." The one in the middle stared at him. He had short blonde hair with a deep tanned face, he had the same build as Riddick but an inch shorter.  
"Riddick, it's been awhile. You still in the biz?"  
"Are you?" Riddick had that eerie calm voice again and Jack shuddered as "Bryan" gave her a cold death glare. Riddick took her hand and stepped in front of her hiding her from the glare. "I take that as a yes, now if you haven't noticed we all need a shower."   
"Yeah I can vouch for that," He dropped his glare and led the way to his ship. They talked little in the tunnel, but inside the ship the other two men left them. "You must be Jack B. Badd, you think you can trust this man, you do know he's a murderer, don't ya?"  
"He is a killer, and yes I will trust him till he gives me a reason not to."  
"You ain't afraid of killers?"  
"If I were I'd be afraid of myself, now were are your bathrooms? I'm in desperate need of a shower." Bryan led them to some empty bedrooms, he appointed Jack to one in between Imam's and Riddick's. She shared a bathroom with Riddick as Imam had his own.  
Jack immediately took a long hot shower steaming up the bathroom. When she was finished she wrapped a towel about her and went into her room. She saw a girl about 13 putting new sheets on the bed. The girl turned and stared wide-eyed.  
"JACKLYN!" The girl ran at her and hugged her tight. Jack heard a door open and felt Riddick in the room. "Oh after you killed dad for raping me I thought you were sent to juvy."  
"I wasn't, they tried me as an adult, Megan."  
"You were sent to a...."  
"Slam, yes, I'll tell you when we are alone. And I'm running out of air little sis."   
"Sorry." Megan stepped back and finally realized Riddick was there too. "I'll go get you some of my clothes, they should fit you since you aren't much smaller than me, and we are the same height. I'll be right back." She left the room in a hurry. Jack turned to face Riddick.  
"You were sent to a slam, how did you survive?" His voice mockingly calm.  
"I thought about how much my father deserved what he did to little sis,"  
"What about what he did to you"  
"Little sis don't know about that, and she ain't going to, and the way I escaped was I told the warden what he did and he took sympathy and understood and set me free, got it?" Her voice was fierce and assertive.  
"I won't tell her a thing if you tell me the truth." Jack sat down on her bed and looked at him, tears stinging her eyes.  
"I fucked three of the guards to let me out and then I fucked the warden to make sure no one went after me, then with my hacking skills I cleaned my file. I'm not proud of it no but I had to watch over little sis. Shazza and me made sure no one hurt her and then we helped her run and get a job for a Captain Bryan A. Burden. Then I hopped on the Hunter-Gratzner and got stuck on that planet. That's the full story."   
"What's your full name?"  
"Jacklyn Victoria Keller, but when I cleaned the records I changed it to be, legally, Jacklyn Badd Killer." Just then Megan burst in with some clothes and boots. She dropped them on the bed trying to catch her breath.  
"Bry said we are going to a port that kinda floats in space, um Port Farley it's called, he said you guys can buy new clothes there and he will take you all to New Mecca, and if any of you want you are allowed to become part of the crew. I'll leave you to get dressed, I must go prepare for docking." She left in a hurry.   
"You can leave too." Riddick nodded and Jack pulled on the pants that were slightly baggy, a loose tee, and too big of boots. She felt the Hornet shudder as it docked. Jack left her room in search of Bryan and to her luck she found him, alone.  
"Captain I would like to thank you for watching out for little sis..."  
"Little sis?"  
"Megan is my little sis, I'm Jacklyn."  
"Wow last time I saw you, you..."  
"Had hair, I know. How long are we going to be here?  
"Couple hours plenty of time for you to go shopping, here is some..."  
"Don't worry about money, remember I'm a thief. Plus I want to ask a favor."  
"Sure,"  
"Do not tell little sis about me and the law ok, she is to stay in the dark on that one. And if you try looking up a record of Jacklyn Victoria Keller you won't find a thing. When I escaped slam I hacked into my file, cleaned it and changed my legal name to Jacklyn Badd Killer. That person is clean, If you do this for me I'll clean all of your boys' records if you want. So, if you'll excuse me I'm going shopping. Tell little sis I'm never going to leave her again." With that she left the ship and went shopping.  
She first bought under wear, mainly thongs and a couple of bras. Then she went out and bought five pairs of nylon pants, (all black) they were like a thin layer of skin they were so tight. But she could move freely in them, she could even do the splits comfortably. She then bought five black tank tops that were exactly like Shazza's. Along with a couple black bandanas to cover her hairless head. After that she bought a black leather biker type jacket, and two pairs of black combat boots. When the clothing part was done she bought a gun and a black gun holster that allowed the gun to hang comfortably on her thigh, then she bought a beautiful black shiv that fit nicely into her new boots.   
She carried all her new stuff back to the ship and to her room. She locked her door and changed into her new pants, a tank, and her boots, also decorating herself with a bandana and the black gun with its holster. Before she left the room she tucked the shiv in her left boot, grabbed Megan's clothes and headed for her room.  
Jack didn't know how she knew which room was Megan's but when she knocked on the door Megan answered it and excitedly let her in. "Are you really staying Jacklyn?" Jack dropped the clothes on her bed and hugged Megan tightly, afraid to let go.  
"Little sis, I am not going to lose you again." She took a step back and looked at her little sister who was the same height as her. "You are stuck with me now kid."  
"Good." Megan hugged her again and stepped back taking in her sister's appearance. "You're so pale, are you sick?"  
"Little sis, I've always been pale but the black makes me look even paler. Now I'm gonna go talk to the Captain, you know where he is?"  
"Yeah he is at a bar called Eclipse, he loves it there."  
"Alright I'll be back soon." Jack turned and headed to the bar. She had passed it when she was shopping. Jack immediately scolded herself for forgetting her jacket but she continued any way.  
Inside the Eclipse was dark but she spotted Riddick and beside him Bryan. She walked casually over, smiling to her self as people darted out of her way. She saw Riddick and Bryan look at her, as some asshole from the bar grabbed her ass. Jack had her shiv to his neck so fast he didn't even have time to blink. He stared at her wide-eyed, from the corner of her eye she saw Riddick and Bryan heading over. "You do know you're supposed to say sorry, and that you'll never touch me again."  
"I... I'm sor...sorry, I'll...nev...never...touch you again." He stuttered.  
"Now you are supposed to buy the lady a drink." Riddick said as he sat next to the man. Bryan sat on the other side of him.  
"Yeah where are your manners?" Bryan asked in a playfully mocking tone.  
"Get the lady and her friends a beer on me Manny, and do hurry." The bartender quickly fetched the beers and when he set them down Jack moved her shiv away and threw the man off of his seat. She sat smoothly like a cat, and gulped her beer.  
"Nice look Jack, but you do know that outfit is one that screams fuck me. Plus the black makes you look pale."  
"Why, Riddick, do you care what I wear, and anyway I came to talk to the Captain." She turned to Bryan. "I was wondering if I could become one of your crew members?"  
"What are you good at?"  
"Hacking, computers in general, engineering, mechanics, pretty much the only thing I can't do is pilot well. Plus I know you need your record clear before the mercs catch your scent."  
"Alright, you are now one of the crew along with Riddick, we will..." He trailed off looking at the door. Before he could continue Jack stood up.  
"Leave that merc to me boss, get to the ship. If I ain't there in ten leave." Jack walked up to the merc. He was tall with long black hair. "Hi there, this isn't the right place for you." She had a sexy voice going with a bit of lust mixed in it.  
"And where is my place." He matched her tone.  
"In my bed," She stood on her toes and whispered something in his ear while Riddick and Bryan slipped away. He smiled wickedly, while she went into detail. She backed up and said louder, "I will be back in two seconds, I'll meet you at the bar for a drink then we go to my place." He nodded and headed to the bar right before he turned to look at her from his stool she bolted from the bar and sprinted back to the ship. She shut the ramp behind her and fell to the floor in exhaustion. She heard the engines warm up as she entered the cockpit. "Lets go Boss, that merc was following me." Bryan nodded and they took off into space. Once the ship was on auto she left for the living room. On the couch was some one she hadn't met yet.  
He was tall and well built, smaller than Riddick but still powerful. He had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi I'm Jay,"  
"Jack B. Badd." Jack said as she plopped down on the couch beside him.  
"What's your real name?"  
"Jacklyn Badd Killer."  
"Megan said it was Jacklyn Victoria Keller."  
"Well I hacked into my files and changed it. So how long have you been here?"  
"I was picked up a year before you dropped Megan off" Jack nodded while Riddick entered and sat down on the arm of the chair, shooting Jeff a glare that made him shudder. But he gave Jack a smirk, which she seemed satisfied with it.   
"So how'd you get rid of the merc?" He looked down at Jack with kindness, only to shoot Jeff another cold glare.  
"I tempted him with sex if he'd sit down and have a drink with me, and I told him I had to get something and when his back was turned I bolted. He followed and I was going to kill him but he was cute so I just ran." Riddick's laugh boomed through the room, making Jay shudder more.   
"I'll see you around Jack," Jay hurried off and Riddick sat on the couch. Jack gave him a quick punch in the arm.  
"Stop scaring people, I kinda liked him. So what's the story between you and the boss?"  
"Shared a cell in slam. Now tell me what I gotta do to get you to clean my records."  
"I'll take an IOU, come on I'll do it right now." Jack stood and went to the nearest comm. system she could find. She sat down very aware of Riddick's hot breath on her neck. "For now I'll clean yours and the Boss's." She started her hacking until she found the data base she wanted. "Shit!"  
"What?"  
"There's a virus surrounding yours, this will take me a good hour to get in undetected." She set to work, confusing Riddick all together. Finally she got into the file. "There! Ok now do you want to be dead, erased completely, or just clean?"  
"Which is safest?"  
"To have you nonexistent. That way your file will be gone and no one can ever accuse you of something again."  
"Then do it,"  
"Say good bye to Richard B. Riddick." Jack hit the delete button, and the file vanished. "Now the boss's should be really easy, like mine." She went back to the data base and quickly cleaned Bryan's folder. "There all done." Jack got up and found herself too close to Riddick. She stepped back quickly, heading to her room.  
Jack stopped at her door, she could feel some one inside. She pulled her shiv out, and entered the room. "Jay," She said. He watched as she tucked her shiv away. "What's up?"  
"I wanted to talk to you." He was lying casually on her bed.  
"Sure you did, why don't you leave."  
"NO! I came here to talk and we are going to talk!" Jay had lashed out and now had her pinned to the bed.  
"I wouldn't have done that Johns."  
"Done what?"  
"RIDDICK!" Jay hit her across the face to silence her.  
"Stupid bitch, now you'll pay for that." Jay kissed her roughly he bit her lip to get her to respond. Jack felt Jay being thrown from her. Riddick had Jay pinned to the wall and was about to slit throat when Bryan pulled him away.  
"Riddick, SIT!" Riddick sat by Jack, she laid her head on his massive shoulder. "What is going on?"  
"Riddick attacked me sir."  
"Bullshit, you attacked me and Riddick saved me from you."  
"Oh come on you wanted it, I know you did."  
"Not from you! I would never willingly go for a guy related to Johns especially if they get high on morphine like him." Jack went to lunge at him but Riddick held her shoulders.  
"HOLD ON! Jay is this true?"  
"She wanted it!"  
"IS THIS TRUE!"  
"Yeah, it is."  
"I hate to do this but you know the rules, you will be put in the hold till New Mecca. At New Mecca you will go your own way separate way. Now come on." Bryan led Jay out of the room and down the hall. Jack launched herself into the bathroom, locking both of the doors.   
Riddick could hear her vomiting, then he heard the shower start to run. He listened as the water ran for an hour, finally she emerged. She was dressed in her black clothes and she was handling her black shiv. She gave him a look, then headed out the door.  
  
  
Three  
  
  
Jack headed toward the hold. She found it and headed toward Jay's cell. He looked up at her with hatred in his eyes. "Come here." He didn't move. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" He moved slowly toward the bars. In a flash she gave him a shallow cut across his neck. "Your lucky." She said and then left in a hurry.  
She stormed into the mess hall spotting an older woman drinking coffee. "You must be Jacklyn, I'm..."  
"Look you caught me at a bad time so I suggest you forget you ever saw me and wait for the greetings, k?" the woman nodded as Jack went toward her room.   
Riddick was still on her bed when she returned. "Do you mind, I'm going to take a nap."  
"I don't mind."  
"That means leave."  
"I'm not going to leave until you tell me the entire story."  
"Then you'll be here for a long time." Jack threw her boots in the closet, and pulled her pants off. "Scoot over." Riddick did and she climbed under the covers. Almost instantly she was asleep and curling up like a cat. Her head rested on his arm with her back pressed against his chest.   
An hour later she bolted out of bed and into the bathroom. Riddick approached slowly and saw Jack vomiting. "Jacklyn, you okay?"  
"I'll be fine," she responded as she flushed the toilet. She rinsed out her mouth and pushed her way by Riddick. Jack pulled on her pants and boots. Riddick took hold of her arm. "Let go."   
"I will when you tell me what the hell is going on." She pushed against him, but still she couldn't get free.  
"Fine, I don't know what causes it but every time I have any contact in a sexual way I get sick for a few days ok? Are you happy? My father ruined my life, at least megan can kiss a guy without puking. But me, hell no. Now leave!" Riddick stepped back.  
"I'm sorry." He said silently then left the room.   
  
  
  
Four  
  
Riddick paced his room. Tomorrow they land at New Mecca. A lot of shit was going to happen. And he knew Jay was going to die a painful death caused by his Jacklyn. Over the past weeks Riddick had made it clear that Jacklyn was his.   
Of course now Jacklyn never talked to anyone. Megan had brought food down to Jay, when she hadn't returned after an hour Jacklyn and Bryan went down to the hold to find Megan's limp body at Jay's feet. Jacklyn had tried to kill him then but Bryan had stopped her.   
Jacklyn was literally insane. She sat in her room silently rocking herself back and forth. They had to force food down her throat. Imam decided he would take her to live on New Mecca with him. What no one else but Riddick and Imam knew was that she was going to the hospital, where doctors could heal her.  
  
Riddick knocked on her door, and entered the room. She had a wicked smile on as she stared at her packed bag. Imam had taken her gun, but allowed her to keep her shiv. Jacklyn had the shiv in her hand. Over the weeks she had engraved a rose with a long thornless stem. And a deadly viper was seen wrapping itself around the stem.  
Riddick sat beside her on the bed, she didn't even look up. "Jacklyn, when we get to New Mecca Imam is going to take you to a hospital where you can get better. I will not stop you from killing Jay but I advise against it." She looked at him then, a little sanity could be seen in her hazel eyes.  
"Why? He killed little sis." Riddick was shocked, she had spoke a complete thought.  
"Just wait, please just wait for me. Can you wait, for me?"  
"Yes, I will wait." He saw the sanity leave her eyes as she began to rock herself. He got up slowly and left her. He went into his room and slept, waiting for tomorrow.   
He slept little that night, and he awoke completely when he felt the ship lock into place at the docks. He got up and went to find Imam.   
"Imam," Imam turned to see Riddick approaching him.   
"Are you accompanying her to the hospital?"  
"No, but I will keep in touch. I'll send money every month, and when she is let out I will come back. Please take care of her Imam."  
"Do not worry. She will be fine at the hospital, I promise. Now we must go. She is expected at 9:00 am on the dot. Good-bye Mr. Riddick." Imam got up slowly and went to Jacklyn's room. To his luck she had already bathed and was ready to go. Her hair was an inch long now but she still wore her bandana. "Come child, it is time to go."  
Jacklyn picked up her bag and tucked her shiv away. She allowed Imam to take her by the arm and lead her to the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
Five  
  
  
"Mr. Riddick, they are allowing Jacklyn out in a week, she hopes you will be there to greet her."  
"Don't worry Holy Man, we have cargo to drop off there in five days. We'll be here two days early."  
"Good, I must go. I promised I'd meet her in ten minutes. I'll see you soon." Riddick turned off the comm., and sat down on his bed. Over the past year since he left her with Imam on New Mecca he'd been getting reports from Imam. After three months he was told she was speaking again. But she still wore only black. She said that she shall be in mourning for her sister till the day she dies.   
Five days till New Mecca, four days, three days, two days, one day, and then we're here. Riddick, Bryan, Jeff, and Alice unloaded their cargo, packed some clothes and headed toward Imam's house. They had been invited to stay there as long as they needed.  
It appeared that Imam had inherited one of the largest houses in New Mecca from his Grandfather. They knocked on the door and were greeted happily by Imam. "It is good to see you all again. Come I shall show you your rooms." They all followed Imam up the stairs. First was Bryan's room, Jeff's, Alice's, then on the other side of the hall was Imam's, an empty (soon to be Jacklyn's), then Riddick's.  
Each room had a king size bed, a nightstand on either side of the bed, a dresser, a walk in closet, and each had it's own bathroom. "I'll leave you all to relax, dinner is in an hour and a half. That should give you time for a nap, a shower, or whatever you want to do. But Mr. Riddick I'd like to have a private word with you first, if you please."   
Riddick walked with Imam to his room. Imam shut his door securely behind him. "So what do you want to say holy man?" Riddick sat lazily in a chair, propping his thick legs on the arm.  
"I wanted to inform you of Jacklyn's condition. She has grown into a women might I add and is need of protection from the male population, plus she prefers not to talk about herself. And she talks only when she feels it necessary, normally she sits and observes. And I fear her. If walk in with a smile on my face even though I am depressed she knows. She knows things no ordinary human should know. It frightens me to see her have senses like..."  
"Me. She has been alone in a threatening place Imam. She learned to rely on her senses, not just her eyes. She will be able to detect the slightest change in a person. Like me."  
"She is also very agile, she moves faster than anything I have ever seen. She has changed a lot Mr. Riddick. And I simply wanted to inform you so you may not have any surprises." 


	2. Home

Six  
Jacklyn waited calmly in the Doctor's office for Imam. She stared at her hands until the door opened revealing Imam. "Ah Mr. Imam, please sit." The doctor said kindly as Imam sit. "Now, I know we are allowing Miss Jacklyn out, we are going to be obliged to keep her in New Mecca until her eighteenth year. Which is in about a month correct?"  
"Yes doctor." Imam held Jacklyn's hand in his.  
"Now, if she is going to be leaving this planet after her eighteenth birthday, she will have to go through a full physical before leaving. And if she shoes anymore of the signs of a breakdown she must come back immediately Mr. Imam. So far, are we clear?"  
"Yes doctor, but I have a question. In one of her evaluations it was reported she had extreme mental stress that made her repulsed by sexual contact."  
"Yes I wrote that myself. We injected a, well its like a virus that we control through our computers. This "virus" slowly ate away that mental stress. It was still a testing product but now that it was tested it is now regularly used."  
"So is this virus still in her?" Imam tensed, and Jacklyn just sat there silently. She already knew all about.  
"No when its job is complete, it travels to her digestive system and exits her body that way." The doctor loved to explain her invention. Imam just nodded his head, as Jacklyn stared out the window. "Now, lets see what else? Oh yes she will need new clothes because we got rid of everything but the clothes she is wearing."  
"They took my shiv as well." Jacklyn was very sad that they had melted her shiv down, but she knew that since Jay was already murdered by an assassin that she had no use for it. "Imam, can we leave now?" Imam looked kindly at her then turned to the doctor.  
"Yes can we leave?" The doctor shifted.  
"Yes you may, on your way out are some pills for you, Jacklyn." Jacklyn nodded and quickly stood. Imam stood up as well and shook the doctor's hand before leading Jacklyn out of the room.   
Jacklyn stood outside taking a deep breath in of the fresh air. Imam led her to a hover car, unlocking the door open for her. They drove to Imam's mansion in silence. Jacklyn walked quietly through Imam's front doors and was greeted by "Hey Kid." Riddick stood to her right looking down at her petite form.  
He took in her curves and her beautiful face. But the sadness in her eyes struck him deep, all the way down to the core. Even the animal experienced it, and for once it felt sorrow.   
  
(A/N): So sorry it took so long but my lap top is dead, and I've got writer's block. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry had to let that out. Flames are welcome. 


End file.
